Who's That Pokemon?
by ScarredSilver
Summary: This is why you don't go to Bill's house. Rating for language...I don't know what else to put here really... SilverXOc


**I couldn't help myself...I wanted to do this so bad! XD And I think it would be so awesome if this could happen in the game!**

**Lol anyways, please excuse odd words in here, auto correct doesn't like pokemon names...**

* * *

Silver let out a sigh as he looked over towards the side of the cave, leaning against the wooden fence that surrounded the Dragon Den where he was training. His feraligatr was floating around in front of him in the water, enjoying the break they were taking, while the rest of his pokemon were inside probably looking for a snack since the elder liked to feed them. The sound of the waves sloshing against the building caused him to hold back a yawn, making him drowsy as he leaned his head more into his palm. "There you are Silver!" a voice called behind him, rather loudly and cheerfully, and he jumped in alarm before turning around quickly, one hand gripping the fence and the other going over his chest as his heart started to pound. "Oh, did I scare you?" the owner of the voice asked, looking amused. It was Rose, his number one rival since they had gotten their starter pokemon. Her typhlosion was right next to her, mimicking the expression his trainer had. "How did you get over here?" Silver grumbled, ignoring her question as he let the fence go and turned back to look at his feraligatr who was swimming over to the gap in the fence to get back up onto the deck.

"Noctly and Toka flew us! Didn't you hear?" Rose blinked, looking slightly concerned for a moment until Silver scowled and narrowed his eyes at her. "No, I was busy thinking." he huffed and folded his arms, leaning against the fence. "About what? Sleeping?" Rose joked, and reached out to poke his cheek but he leaned away before she could touch him. "Well anyway," she said, pulling her hand back and slipping one of her backpack straps off her shoulder so she could pull it around in front of her and get into it. "This is for you!" she said cheerfully and held out an envelope to him, a big smile on her face. "What is this?" he asked, sounding more annoyed than curious as he just looked at the object, much to Rose's disappointment. "It's an invitation!" she huffed and grabbed one of his hands, unfolding his arms as she pulled it closer and then placed it in his grip. "For what?" Silver grumbled and pulled his hand away incase she tried to grab it again. "Open it and find out!" Rose snapped back, becoming annoyed with his attitude, and turned her back to him to see her typhlosion and his feraligatr playing some kind of game. "What if I just throw it into the water?" Silver huffed and leaned back against the fence but put more of his weight on it this time as he fell against it. "Then I'll-Silver watch it!" Rose shouted the last words as she noticed the old fence crack from the redhead's weight, making him fall backwards. Rose quickly moved forward and grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him back up so he wouldn't fall.

Silver had subconsciously grabbed her hand as he was pulled to regain his footing but quickly let it go once his brain registered he was safe from falling into the water. "Looks like you're going to have to fix that." Rose said, sounding like a little kid taunting her friend who was going to get in trouble. "Just shut up and let me go!" Silver snapped and pulled his jacket out of her grip but the force he used caused him to fall backwards again but this time off the deck and into the dark, cold water with a splash. He came spluttering to the surface and looked up through his wet strands of hair, able to see Rose on her knees and peering down at him with a wide smile on her face that gave away she was trying not to burst into laughter. "See what happens when you don't say thank you?" she teased and held her hand out to him to help him back up. The redhead narrowed his eyes at her then her hand before he took it in his own black gloved one. She was about to pull him up when he jerked her into the water with him. Silver held back a smirk as he watched her come back up and reached up, grabbing the deck and hauling himself out of the water. "See what happens when you don't lay on your stomach and do that?" he mocked and got an annoyed huff from the girl before she tried to splash him but he just stepped away from the edge. Rose huffed and pulled her self up afterwards, sitting on the edge. "That wasn't funny." she grumbled and tried to wring her shirt out.

Silver didn't answer as her typhlosion hurried over, starting to lick her face to dry it for her. "Detonate I'm fine!" she complained and pushed the pokemon away before getting to her feet. Silver looked over to his feraligatr and gave him a glare at seeing he was snickering at them, obviously finding the fact they both got drenched amusing until he noticed his trainer's look and grew quiet right away. "Well, that invitation is water proof. Just so you know." Rose huffed as she released her noctowl and togekiss so they could leave. "If you're going I don't suggest you be late." she added as she got on the noctowl and her typhlosion on the togekiss. Silver just let out an annoyed 'humph' as he turned away, beginning to take his soaked jacket off. He could imagine Rose rolling her eyes before he heard the wings of the two pokemon flapping and then growing distant until it vanished, leaving only the lapping of the waves again and his pokemon's held back snickering. He headed back into the building in the back room where he had been staying, seeing his pokemon were all taking a nap. The redhead went over to his bed in the corner of the room and put his wet jacket on the ground before going through his bag, pulling out a set of dry clothes so he could change. Once he was dry, aside from his still damp hair, he sat on his bed and looked at the soaked envelope Rose had given him. It was only a little moist now and he easily opening the seal. His feraligatr came over and looked at it curiously, seeing there was no writing on the front of the envelope. Silver pulled out a folded page of yellow paper and opened it, beginning to read it over. "What the heck?" he blinked, tensing up as he read the letter over again. "Gatr?" his feraligatr tilted his head as he looked at his trainer's shocked and confused expression. "This is an invitation to a party." Silver huffed and was about to crumble it up when his umbreon jumped into his lap and jerked it out of his hands. Before Silver could process what had been done the pokemon ran over to where the others were and showed them the letter. Silver scowled when they began talking excitedly to one another about going to a party. "We aren't going." he said defiantly, folding his arms.

"Umbre?" his umbreon whined, knowing Rose would be there so it meant her espeon, Jewel, would be too. "Because I said so." the redhead replied and got more complaints from the other pokemon. "Besides, it's in Kanto. At Bill's house. We all know what that guy's like." he added, sounding more like he was grumbling to himself. The last time he had been near Bill he had tried to get him, Rose, and Ethan into one of his machines. Silver's weavile narrowed her eyes at him before huffing and rushing over, grabbing his arm. "Wea! Weavile!" she shouted, pulling her nearly off the bed. "Umbre!" the umbreon said as he came up into his lap again and pulled on his shirt. Soon his honchcrow, gengar, and alakazam were joining in on the harassment of their trainer. It lasted nearly six minutes before Silver finally snapped. "Alright! Alright we'll go!" he shouted and his pokemon all gave satisfied grins before letting him go. Silver grumbled a few swear words under his breath before looking to his feraligatr who was chuckling to himself, having enjoyed watching the argument. The redhead rolled his eyes before grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his head, lying down in his attempt to block his pokemon out and go to sleep since they were going to Kanto in the morning.

* * *

Silver stared at the door of Bill's house, one hand raised to knock but he had been in that position for about a minute now. He didn't really want to go into the house but he knew his pokemon would force him in if he didn't go on his own. He sighed with defeat and finally knocked on the door, able to hear people talking on the other side. It opened so suddenly it made him jump back in surprise, earning an amused laugh from the owner of the house. "Silver! You came!" Bill said cheerfully before grabbing the redhead's arm and pulling him inside, shutting the door behind him. "Rose thought you weren't going to come!" he said, starting to drag the younger man through the house which had been cleaned up of the normal scattered paper, boxes, and books. Silver just let out a noise to show he heard, still not too keen of being in the house with the scientist. He glanced around and noticed Professor Oak and Professor Elma long with a few other people who looked like they could be scientists standing around the table that had food and drinks on it. Bill pulled Silver into the kitchen and finally letting him go. "Silver came Rose!" he called cheerfully before going back into the other room. Rose was standing with Ethan, Blue, and Red in the middle of the kitchen and they had stopped talking to look at the redhead, blank expressions on their faces. Silver shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly and took a step back to leave but Rose started smiling and jumped forward, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to stand between her and Blue.

"About time you got here!" she nearly shouted and reached towards his belt to grab his poke balls but Silver quickly moved back. "What are you doing?" he snapped, nearly bumping into Blue who huffed crossly before moving over slightly closer to Red. "Getting your pokemon! Ours are outside!" she said and reached forward before he could stop her again and grabbed the poke balls, rushing out the back door. "What took you so long Silver?" Ethan asked once Rose had disappeared. "Feraligatr wouldn't wake up." he replied flatly, turning his silver eyes on him. "Oh…" Ethan mumbled and quickly looked away, fidgeting with his half full cup of soda. "No need to be so rude Silver." Blue huffed as he leaned against the counter, eyeing the younger man who just folded his arms. "This is a party…" Red said rather quietly, not looking up from his cup. Silver stared at him for a moment before just huffing and looking off to the side, still not use to him speaking since he only ever did it around Blue and Rose. The back door slamming caused the redhead to jump as Rose hurried back over to them, smiling as she saw the boys hadn't started trying to kill each other yet. "What'd I miss?" she asked, grabbing her drink from the counter next to where Blue was leaning. "Not much." Blue snorted, taking a drink from his own cup. "There's something on your face…" Ethan said as he moved closer to Rose, grabbing a napkin and rubbing the side of her face with it to get a dirt smudge off her skin.

"There!" he said, more cheerful now as Rose put a hand to where the dirt had been. "Thanks Ethan, Sparkz jumped up on my shoulder and she rubbed against me." she said and noticed Silver looked more irritated now but wasn't aware of it. "Now what?" she asked, glancing to the others to see if they had done something while she was gone. "Nothing. This party is stupid." Silver grumbled and turned away from them, starting to head back to the other room. "We could…play a game…" Red said and Blue chuckled. "We aren't ten, Red." the gym leader said as he sat on the counter. "It was just…a suggestion…" he mumbled, not looking up. "No! We could!" Rose said, not wanting Red to feel hurt. "What kind of game would we play? Spin the bottle?" Silver huffed, narrowing his eyes at Rose who had gotten a smirk on her face at hearing the game. "I'd play that just to see you kiss Blue." she said and Silver blinked in alarm. "What?" he snapped and Rose, Blue, and Ethan broke out in laughter, even Red was starting to smile slightly with amusement. "If you want a kiss Silver you could just ask." Blue said sarcastically, leaning closer to the younger man who moved back. "Okay okay but seriously, we need to think of something to play." Ethan said and put his cup down on the counter. "What about truth or dare?" Blue suggested, a smirk coming to his face this time. "Yeah!" Rose nearly shouted and Ethan started nodding along with Red. Silver just let out an annoyed huff as he turned to leave the room anyway. "You're playing with us!" Rose said and grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

"Why?" the redhead snapped but Rose just grinned. "Because you were late." she said and he glared at her. "Alright I'm starting!" Blue declared as he looked from Red to Ethan to Rose and then finally Silver. "Silver truth or dare?" he asked, looking even more amused at seeing how uncomfortable the redhead looked. "I'm not playing this." Silver growled but Rose put her free hand over his mouth. "Every time you refuse to play it's an automatic truth!" she said and the others started laughing at the look that came across Silver's face. "Alright Silver, did you really not want to come here?" Blue asked and Rose removed her hand. "Yes I didn't want to come here you-!" Rose quickly put her hand back over his mouth to stop the swear word from coming out but he got free from her grip and rubbed his mouth. "Rose truth or dare?" he growled, planning to get her back for giving him the invite to come, otherwise he would be training and not being hounded by a girl and three other guys. "Dare." she replied instantly, looking amused as she waited for the redhead to respond. He blinked in surprise at how unworried she looked and then huffed before folding his arms. "Fine, I dare you to go out there and take something from Bill." he replied, thinking it was a good dare until Blue started laughing. "Really? Silver are you sure you want that to be the dare?" Rose asked, looking like she was trying not to laugh too. "Yes now go do it." he said, looking towards the door as Rose shrugged and headed out of it.

Blue got off the counter and went to the door, opening it slightly to look out as Red and Ethan went over to join him. Even Silver moved closer so he could look out. Rose had her hands behind her back with a smile on her face as she walked over to Bill who had his vulpix in his arms, talking to Professor Oak and Professor Elm with an excited smile on his face. The girl walked over to him and reached out, grabbing the vulpix from his grasp and turning away to head back to the kitchen, still smiling even though Bill and the professors looked extremely confused. "Silver you suck at truth or dare." Blue said and earned a huff from the redhead. "I didn't even want to play." he replied bluntly as they moved away from the door for Rose to get in. "There you go Silver!" Rose said cheerfully as she pushed the vulpix into his arms. "I don't want it!" he huffed and let it jump to the floor before it headed out the back door. "Alright Blue, truth or dare?" she asked, looking the oldest of the five. "Dare." he replied, looking smug as he leaned against the counter again. "I dare you to put one of the boxes on like pants and go out there asking the scientists if they've seen your clothes." she said and Ethan started laughing as Red put a hand to his mouth to show he found it amusing. "But you keep your clothes on." Rose added, waving a finger at the gym leader who ;et out a fake whine. "Darn, I was hoping to go around naked!" he replied sarcastically before heading out the back and coming in again with a box that had been in the house the day before.

He popped the bottom out and pulled it up around his waist as Rose opened the door for him. "You're all stupid." Silver grumbled as he watched Blue go out into the other room and Ethan and Red came next to Rose to watch as Blue walked up to the guests asking if they've seen his clothes. He didn't look embarrassed until his grandfather walked over and put a hand to his head. "Blue are you alright?" he asked and the gym leader's face turned a little red before he chuckled and stepped back. "Perfectly fine Gramps." he said before heading back into the kitchen. "Did you find your clothes Blue?" Ethan taunted, earning a not so amused look from Blue before he knocked him in the head with the box after taking it off. "Hey hey okay knock it off." Rose giggled, taking the box from them and putting it on the table. "Ethan truth or dare?" Blue asked dangerously, taking his place on the counter again. "Truth." Ethan said quickly, not wanting to have to do a dare from Blue. Blue looked slightly annoyed at his choice but just folded his arms. "Fine. Ethan is it true you sing to the pokemon at the day care when you don't think anyone's watching?" he asked, a serious expression on his face. "How did you know that?" Ethan exclaimed, looking alarmed and embarrassed at the same time that caused Blue and Red to start laughing, the red eyed male starting to open up more now as the game went on. "It's okay Ethan, I heard your grandma singing to them too!" Rose said, putting a hand on his shoulder as if she was trying to consol him. "You aren't helping Rose." he whined, putting a hand on his forehead as he looked down. "And since you find it so funny Red, truth or dare?" he huffed and the older man stopped his quiet laughing. He hesitated before answering with "Dare." and Blue looked surprised for a second before laughing and slapping him on the back. "That's my man!" he said, obviously enjoying the game now. "Red I dare you to go out to Professor Oak and pet his shoulder telling him everything will be alright." Ethan said, not so amused since he was still upset about the last round.

Red blinked and stared at Ethan for a moment before going out into the other room. Rose, Blue, and Ethan rushed for the door after him while Silver just continued his inching for the back door, seeing they had stopped paying attention to him. Red looked around until he noticed the professor and walked over. "Oh, Red! Is something wrong with Blue?" Professor Oak asked, looking concerned before his expression turned to a rather disturbed one as Red started patting his shoulder. "Everything will…be alright." he said, grinning slightly before turning away and heading back into the kitchen where Blue was laughing uncontrollably. "Oh man did you see Gramp's face?" he asked as Silver opened the door to run out. Rose heard the click of the door and hurried over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him over again. "The game's not over yet!" she said and he glared at her. "Silver…truth or dare?" Red asked and the redhead turned his glare on him. "Dare." he growled, figuring he would humor them and do what ever stupid action the antisocial man could come up with. "Silver…I dare you to have a fight with Rose…in front of everyone…" Red said, adjusting his hat. "What kind of dare is that? We do that all the time!" Red snapped and pulled his arm out of Rose's grasp. "I wasn't…finished." Red replied, looking at him now. "Then…you have to make up…like a couple." Red finished and as soon as he was done talking Blue burst into another, more violent, fit of laughter and Ethan did his best to hold in his own laughs.

"What the fu-" "Let's do it!" Rose cut his soon to be long string of profanity off. She looked excited to do it where as the redhead looked disgusted and alarmed at the idea. "You have to Silver!" Blue managed to say through his laughter. "It'll be fun Silver! We can explain to everyone it was a truth or dare game afterwards! Come on!" Rose said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out. Blue, Red, and Ethan went out too this time, standing by the kitchen door as Rose led Silver over towards the front door. Rose looked around at the guests before holding back a giggle and stepping away from Silver. "And where do you think you're going?" she suddenly shouted at him, clenching her fists and stomping her foot as she glared at the redhead who just stared at her for a moment before folding his arms and narrowing his eyes. "You're being stupid." he grumbled and shook his head, not going to do the dare. "Excuse me?" Rose shouted again, her voice raising in pitch as she stepped closer, making sure people were beginning to look now. Silver let out an annoyed huff and turned away, going to head towards the door. "Don't just walk away from me!" Rose snapped and went after him, grabbing his arm. Silver tensed up and jerked his arm out of her grip. "What the hell!" he snapped back and rubbed his arm, her grabbing it actually hurting for a moment. "I thought we had something Silver! We're over!" she screamed and stepped around him to get to the door. "What the fuck Rose, we were never together!" Silver shouted after her, still thinking he wasn't going along with the stupid dare but it wasn't until he said the sentence he realized how it sounded.

Rose stopped, able to feel the stares on them and noticed it grew quiet. She was on the verge of laughing so she put her hands up to her face and made her giggles sound like sniffing to make it seem like she was crying. Silver blinked in surprise, thinking he had really made her cry, and felt bad for a quickly second before scowling and stepping closer to her. "Rose knock it off. I know you're faking." he growled and grabbed one of her arms. She just let out a wail and shook her head, her fake sobs growing louder but sounding more real. The redhead paused before pulling her hand away from her face but quickly let it go at seeing tears coming down her face. "Rose?" he gasped, not having meant to make her cry. "S-Silver I'm s-sorry." she sniffed, putting her hands back over her face. Silver stared at her before putting a hand on her head to try and make her feel better. "It's…fine…" he said awkwardly, thinking she was really crying because he had hurt her feelings by not playing her stupid game. Suddenly she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him, knocking the two of them down. "Oh Silver I'm so glad you forgive me!" she cried, smiling at him and not crying anymore. "You little-ow!" Silver started to growl because he realized he had been tricked but Rose cut him off by tightening her grip on him. They looked over as they heard clapping from Blue, Red, and Ethan before they started laughing and the guests who had been staring at them turned their attention to the clapping. "We hope you all enjoyed out game of truth or dare!" Ethan declared to the confused scientists before they too began chuckling to themselves about how they used to be when they were younger.

"Rose." Silver said as he looked up at the girl. "Yes, Silver?" she asked, sounding pleased as she looked back down at him. "Get. Off." he growled and tried to push her away since she was starting to hurt him more at the position they were in. "Oh!" she giggled and let him go, getting to her feet and holding her hand out to him to take but he ignored it as he got up too. Silver let out a breath as he rubbed his sides, sure he would get a bruise on his back from her. "I thought you didn't want to play Silver." Blue taunted as he walked over. Silver just growled and narrowed his eyes at the older man before Rose grabbed his arm. "Look! Bill's doing his presentation now!" she exclaimed and pulled the redhead over to the gathering people. She made her way to the front of the group where Red and Ethan were already waiting and Silver finally jerked his arm away from her. "What presentation?" he huffed, looking up at the large figure covered by a white sheet in front of them. "Didn't you read the invitation?" Ethan asked, looking over at the redhead as Blue came over to stand next to Red. Silver didn't answer and Rose huffed at him. "Well Bill came up with a way to teleport pokemon and he was going to show it to the scientists!" she answered, sounding excited now as Bill called for attention.

"Thank you for coming everyone!" he called as he grabbed the sheet. "Now! I would like to show you my new pokemon teleporting device!" Bill said and quickly jerked the fabric off the machine. "It looks like a pecha berry." Silver huffed, not looking impressed by the large odd shaped yellow machine with glowing buttons. "Shhh!" Rose said, waving a hand at him without looking as she kept her attention on Bill. "Now I shall demonstrate!" he said and his Vulpix came up next to him as he pressed a few buttons that caused the door to slide open. The pokemon jumped inside and sat down as the door closed, earning a few excited whispers and even more unconvinced mumbles, knowing Bill could mess up his inventions. Bill grinned and pressed a few more buttons before rushing over to the other side of the room and yanking the sheet off another one of the machines as the door to it opened. Bill's vulpix jumped out and into his arms happily and people began clapping. Bill rushed over to the first machine and opened the door again. "This could be an alternate to swapping pokemon in poke balls! Like say you were exploring and come across an injured pokemon! You would have to catch it to send it somewhere but not with this! You could just place it inside and bam! It can be sent to the place it needs to go!" he said and stepped into the machine, starting to explain how certain things worked in it. The whole process took nearly two hours and once he was done people began to leave, leaving only Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Red, Blue, Ethan, Rose, and Silver. Silver tried to leave an hour into the explanation but Rose had stopped him. "Thanks for coming you guys!" Bill said to the trainers, sounding happy as he cleaned off the table with the empty plates that had food on them earlier.

"And thanks for helping me clean up!" he added as Blue and Red passed with a folded table to take out back. "No problem!" Rose said cheerfully as she swept up some crumbs from under the table that had been taken. Silver just grumbled incoherently as he pulled off a table cloth. The two looked over as the front door opened and Rose's furret pelted in, being chased by her pikachu. "Rett? Shockz? Don't run in here!" she shouted at them as her Typhlosion hurried in, obviously trying to catch them. "Detonate what are they doing?" she asked and the typhlosion let out a groan. "Ty! Typhlosion!" he said, saying they were playing tag as her noctowl and espeon came in, trying to use their psychic powers to catch the two. "Jewel just use psychic!" Rose shouted to her espeon who huffed with annoyance at the obvious as she tried to keep her focus on them but since they were running it was hard. "Noctly grab one or something!" the trainer said and the noctowl flew after Shockz, trying to grab her in her talons but kept missing. Rett jumped onto the new machine and leaped off it, landing on another covered machine in the corner. She tried to scramble on top of it but the sheet was slipping off. Rose hurried forward to grab her pokemon herself as her togekiss flew in and landed on Rose, knocking her down. "Toka!" she huffed and tried to push the pokemon off but he wouldn't budge. Silver watched with a blank expression as he looked over to the door, seeing his pokemon coming to watch too. "What's going on?" Bill shouted as he came back in from the kitchen, Blue and Red behind him.

Rett jumped up onto the top of the machine as the white sheet slid off and Shockz jumped up after her, using the keypad jutting out from the side as a step. She pushed a button in the process and the machine turned on with a loud buzzing noise. Rose finally managed to get Toka off and she hurried over to the machine, reaching up and grabbing Rett by the foot and pulling her down. She gripped Shockz around the collar and pulled her into her grip too. "Knock it off!" Rose huffed and tried to hold the two pokemon away from each other, the pickahu trying to reach for the furret. Rett stuck her tongue out before squirming away from her trainer's grip and jumping onto the keypad. She pressed a few buttons with her paws as she gained her balance and the door suddenly opened on the machine. "Rose! Get back!" Bill shouted and started to run over. "What?" she called, looking over. She couldn't hear above the buzzing of the machine. Noctly made a move to grab Rett and the normal type pokemon slipped, falling back against the lever and pushing it down. The ray inside the machine lit up and shot a beam but it bounced off the shiny walls on the inside, the beam ricocheting off and out into the room. "Rose!" Bill and Ethan shouted at the same time as she turned to look in time to see the beam. The yellow light hit her and made her drop her pikachu as she stumbled backwards into Silver who had made his over to see what was going on, the room starting to fill up with smoke from the machine.

It took a minute for it to clear but Noctly and Silver's honchcrow helped the smoke disappear faster. "Rose are you okay?" Bill shouted as he stumbled over through the fading smoke. Silver had his eyes closed and was coughing but he had thought he grabbed Rose so she wouldn't fall. "Oh no…" Bill said, sounding worried and alarmed which made the redhead open his eyes. He looked down to see what he was holding, thinking it was Rose with her furret since he felt something furry, but he nearly dropped it when he saw what it was. He was holding an eevee that appeared to be asleep. "When did an eevee get in here?" he grumbled and was about to put it down until he saw the alarmed look on Bill's face. "Silver, that eevee is Rose."

* * *

**I'll admit...the truth or dare thing was really dumb but I needed something to put in! DX**


End file.
